Be Mine
by Plikt
Summary: Avec de l'argent et des arguments, on peut tout obtenir. Vraiment tout ? Et s'il manquait toujours quelque chose ? Résumé pas terrible...
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Be Mine

Auteur : Plikt

Disclaimer : Pas à moi, donc pas d'argent !!

Genre : Heu… Je ne sais pas trop encore.

Note : C'est la toute première fic centrée sur Trowa et Quatre que je fais. Je suis donc un peu anxieuse de ce que ça va donner !

* * *

Chapitre 1

**Quartier des plaisirs.**

**Maison close « Dragon rouge »**

On l'appelait la vieille Maggie. Il faut dire, elle n'était plus toute jeune. On pouvait encore facilement la trouver belle, avec un peu de boisson. Mais les apparences ne trompaient plus. Les années et le travail acharné qu'elle réalisait dans cet établissement avaient achevés de lui voler cette image parfaite qu'elle avait pourtant toujours voulu afficher à tous.

Elle n'était encore au « Dragon rouge » que grâce à son employeur qui, après ses années de bons et loyaux services, avait décidé de lui permettre de rester. Certes, elle ne passait plus la soirée avec personne, personne ne voulait d'elle après tout… Mais elle accueillait, elle conseillait et surtout, elle était la seule à savoir ce que cherchaient les clients, elle le sentait.

Par exemple, ce vieil homme qui venait d'entrer, ce qu'il recherchait avant tout, c'était une jeune femme avec suffisamment de culture pour pouvoir lui répondre, et même, après l'amour bien sûr, pouvoir parler avec lui d'auteurs encore vivants ou pas.

Et cet homme se trouvait là effectivement pour se trouver une compagne intéressante pour cette nuit, ce qui le changerait de son idiote de femme qui, à part en ce qui concernait la mode, se retrouvait totalement muette.

C'était donc pour ce talent unique que la vieille Maggie se tenait au comptoir, à l'entrée même du « Dragon rouge ».

Pourtant, ce soir là, elle cru bien perdre son talent. Pas tout de suite non. Pour les clients « normaux » elle était toujours aussi efficace, elle conseillait plus vite que son ombre et recevait même un pourboire en montrant la photo du nouvel amant.

Mais quand ce garçon entra, elle se trouva incapable de trouver ce qui lui convenait. Et en même temps, elle savait qu'il recherchait quelque chose de bien précis. De trop précis.

S'il n'y avait eu que la description physique, elle aurait trouvé rapidement. Des grands bruns aux yeux noisettes, elle en avait à revendre.

Mais elle sentait qu'aucun ne conviendrait au jeune homme. Il semblait chercher plus qu'un amant d'une nuit. Et ce n'était pas le lieu pour les histoires d'amour. Toutes celles qui s'étaient déroulées au « Dragon rouge » s'étaient mal terminées.

Et pour la première fois dans son existence d'hôtesse du « Dragon rouge », elle regarda partir son client sans même qu'elle ait pu se décider totalement sur ce qu'il cherchait.

Pourtant, si c'était une belle histoire d'amour qu'il voulait, il pouvait l'obtenir facilement !

Entre ses grands yeux bleus presque innocents, et ses cheveux blonds, il avait tout d'un ange !

Vraiment… Les hommes étaient bien compliqués, et si elle pouvait sentir ce qu'ils voulaient, en revanche, la vieille Maggie ne pourrait jamais les comprendre…

* * *

**Tard dans la nuit.**

**Bar du Vieux Loup.**

-Encore désolé pour ton job vieux. Mais je suis sûr que tu vas vite trouver un autre truc.

-Hn.

-Et ça c'est la manière d'Heero de te dire d'avoir confiance en l'avenir et de pas perdre espoir !

-Non, c'est ma manière de te dire qu'un client attend sa commande.

Le jeune homme, dont la natte descendait terriblement bas pour un garçon, s'éloigna rapidement de son patron pour éviter tout regard-de-la-mort-qui-tu dont il était un spécialiste, laissant son pauvre ami nouvellement sans emploi et dépressif avec son verre.

Ce dernier le reposa presque brusquement sur le comptoir, s'attirant presque les foudres du boss Yuy qui ne supportait pas qu'on puisse lui casser un verre. Surtout quand on se faisait inviter à boire par un employé bien loin d'être model, et, qu'on n'avait pas les moyens de rembourser le dit verre.

Cela dit, Trowa était à des années lumières de faire attention au boss parfait Yuy. Il pensait plutôt à la manière dont il allait payer son loyer, ses frais, et ses études. Son job ne lui rapportait pas des masses, mais c'était déjà ce qui lui permettait de continuer, mais d'un coup, il se retrouvait sans rien.

Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir accepté de travailler au noir dans ce cirque…

Et si son vieux copain Duo voulait volontiers l'aider, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre ! Le boss parfait Yuy était sérieusement radin, les pourboires pas super importants, les études et le studio chers. En fait… Leur seule différence, c'était que Duo avait encore de quoi survivre.

Alors qu'il restait là sans bouger, se demandant comment s'en sortir, un autre verre se posa comme par magie face à lui. Sauf que dedans ce n'était pas de l'alcool, mais de l'eau. C'était donc un « cadeau » de Yuy. L'eau devait certainement venir du robinet…

Trowa ne pouvait cependant pas refuser cette offre, il bu donc doucement, en profitant pour rester au bar et réfléchir à ses perspectives d'avenir toujours plus sombres.

Il avait déjà demandé plusieurs fois à Yuy s'il n'avait pas besoin d'un employé en plus de l'autre tornade. Il n'avait pas eu de réelle réponse, mais il en avait conclu que Yuy le boss parfait mais rapiat avait besoin d'un seul employé, mais qu'il pouvait toujours virer l'autre si Trowa insistait.

Trowa n'avait pas insisté.

* * *

**Heure de fermeture du bar.**

**Dans la rue.**

Alors que Yuy le boss plus que parfait, finissait de verrouiller la porte d'entré de sa petite boutique, Duo semblait ne pas vouloir lâcher Trowa.

-Ecoute, tu sembles vraiment pas avoir le moral ce soir ! Viens chez moi, tu gêneras personne !

-Non merci.

-Oh allez ! Et puis écoute, demain… Je te fais des gaufres au sucre !

-Avec de la chantilly ?

-Oui !

-Ok.

-C'est vrai, tu viens ?

-Non.

Il avait parlé très calmement, et Duo prit bien vite cette tête d'enfant boudeur qui pour beaucoup, le rendait tout simplement irrésistible.

Mais pas pour Trowa, aussi ce dernier tourna le dos à son ami et commença à s'éloigner.

Ce dernier sentit plus qu'il ne vit Yuy le boss parfait retenir Duo par l'épaule et l'entraîner de l'autre côté pour le ramener chez lui.

Trowa sentit presque un sourire, mais pourtant son visage ne changea absolument pas d'expression.

En plus d'être un boss parfait, Yuy voulait devenir l'amant idéal…

* * *

**Quelque part aux abords du quartier chaud.**

Depuis un moment déjà la neige tombait. Trowa avait senti le froid s'installer en constatant qu'un volute de fumé s'échappait de sa bouche lorsqu'il respirait. Il n'était pourtant pas rentré chez lui. Il n'en avait aucune envie.

Bien sûr, Duo s'inquiéterait. Connaissant le natté, il allait appeler le studio de Trowa toute la nuit en attendant une réponse. Et le lendemain, il arriverait en gueulant qu'il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit et que des cernes gâchaient son beau visage.

Il serait le seul à s'inquiéter cette nuit.

En attendant, que pouvait-il bien faire cette nuit ? Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il y serait seul pour ruminer. Il pourrait bien sûr, rentrer et travailler, il devait bien lui rester un ou deux boulots en cours…

La vie d'étudiant est bien compliquée…

Mais il n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Si son meilleur pote ne bossait pas dans un bar, il en aurait fait la tournée avec lui. Cependant, Duo semblait totalement vacciné contre l'alcool depuis que son emploi consistait à en servir…

Il continuait de marcher depuis un moment quand il entendit une voix l'appeler.

- Excusez-moi…

Il se retourna pour faire face à… un ange.

Tout à fait son genre de type soit dit en passant.

L'autre avait les joues rouges, sans doute à cause du froid, et il semblait… surpris. Et même très heureux. Trowa ne comprit pas vraiment en quoi son apparition sous la neige pouvait bien rendre heureux quelqu'un au point d'avoir un tel sourire.

-Pardon, je vous ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ce n'est rien.

Trowa allait faire demi-tour. Laisser dans son dos cette douce apparition. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à parler facilement aux gens. Alors avec un inconnu qui en plus s'était trompé…

Mais l'autre ne sembla pas se démonter, il se mit même à marcher à ses côtés, laissant Trowa se demander ce qu'il lui voulait à cette heure.

-Il fait drôlement froid tout de même vous ne trouvez pas ?

-On est en hiver.

Cette réponse, au lieu de refroidir son interlocuteur, sembla au contraire l'enthousiasmer au plus haut point.

-Oui enfin… Je me disais… Voulez vous venir prendre un verre avec moi ?

Trowa se retourna plus que surpris. Il se faisait draguer ? Non, l'homme en face de lui ne semblait pas du genre à choisir quelqu'un au hasard dans la rue.

Remarquant certainement l'hésitation du jeune homme en face de lui, le blond cru bon d'ajouter.

-Juste pour m'excuser de vous avoir… confondu. Un simple café que je vous offre et c'est tout.

Moment d'hésitation. Accepter de boire un verre avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas… Trowa ne l'avait encore jamais fait. Mais le blond semblait vraiment de bonne fois.

Et puis… Ce n'était pas comme si Trowa avait quelque chose à faire. Il comptait de toute manière rester dehors une bonne partie de la nuit. Dans un bar il ferait au moins chaud.

Mais est-ce qu'à 4 heures du matin il y avait encore des bars ouverts ?

-Et… Vous comptez m'inviter où ?

La question ne sembla absolument pas surprendre l'homme. Il souri même d'une manière que Trowa ne savait pas vraiment interpréter.

-Je connais un café où nous serons bien.

Et il ouvrit la marche, indiquant à Trowa qu'il n'avait qu'à le suivre. Ce faisant, il en profita pour détailler un peu plus le blond.

Plus petit que lui, il semblait aussi plus jeune de visage. Un manteau d'hiver blanc, une écharpe qui l'était tout autant. Il devait être parfaitement conscient de l'image d'ange qu'il donnait. Le tout, tiré à quatre épingles comme s'il sortait d'un magasine.

D'un coup, Trowa se sentit un peu honteux.

Il avait aussi une écharpe ! Mais elle était plutôt d'un noir un peu délavé. Pour tout manteau de top model, il avait son vieux blouson qui devait lui faire toutes les saisons. Sauf l'été quand le soleil voulait bien se pointer.

En plus… Cet inconnu semblait encore plus chic en dessous du manteau. D'après le pantalon, il devait porter un costume, peut-être genre homme d'affaire ou avocat…

Lui, portait un vieux pull et un jean plus très neuf…

Il espérait qu'ils n'allaient pas dans un endroit trop chic !

Il se trompait..

-Mais… C'est un club privé…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, c'est le mien.

-Effectivement c'est tout de suite mieux…

Marmonna Trowa de manière à ne pas être entendu par son nouvel ami.

Et l'autre entra comme s'il était chez lui. Enfin, il était chez lui dans un sens. Un jeune homme, sans doute un serveur, accouru pour prendre son manteau, dévoilant un costume fait sur mesure… Le blond se tourna pour fixer Trowa qui était resté à l'extérieur.

C'était un curieux tableau que de voir cette séparation entre ces deux hommes. C'était un peu comme une représentation de la différence fondamentale qui existait entre eux.

-Vous venez ?

Presque ramené à la réalité par cette voix semblant…autoritaire, Trowa entra rapidement. Son manteau lui fut quasiment arraché, et il se sentit immédiatement très mal.

On les fit avancer dans un couloir aux couleurs rouges et tamisées, avant d'entrer dans une salle où une musique un peu jazzy s'élevait. Pas de fumée, la salle était presque obscure. Les gens présents 

levèrent à peine les yeux. Certains dévisagèrent un instant Trowa, son accoutrement n'étant pas vraiment assorti à l'ambiance, puis les yeux se baissèrent à nouveau.

On les installa à la table de Monsieur Winner, et on leur demanda ce qu'ils voulaient boire.

-Je prendrais un café, et je crois que ce sera la même chose pour monsieur.

Le serveur disparu sans même attendre confirmation. Visiblement, Winner était ici le grand manitou. Même ses invités n'avaient pas voix au chapitre quand il disait quelque chose.

-Au fait, je ne connais même pas votre nom. Peut-être serait-il tend de rendre les présentations un peu plus en règles.

Il tendit la main pour serrer celle de Trowa. Toute l'hésitation dont il avait pu faire preuve jusque là semblait s'être totalement dissipée.

-Quatre Raberba Winner. Et vous ?

-Trowa Barton.

Un sourire presque trop beau pour être vrai apparu sur le visage du blond. Les cafés arrivèrent rapidement.

De cette première soirée avec Quatre, Trowa ne garda que très peu de souvenirs finalement. Ils avaient discuté un court instant en buvant leur café. Il lui avait un peu parlé de ses études, lui avait avoué ses 23 ans tout neuf... Quatre avait évoqué son travail. Il dirigeait visiblement une grande société au bel âge de 26 ans. Trowa avait prit congé très rapidement, de moins en moins à l'aise, les yeux du blond se faisant presque… prédateurs à son égard.

De cette première soirée avec Trowa, Quatre ne garda que deux souvenirs. Son nom. Et sa ressemblance frappante avec Lui. Aussi, Quatre voulait Trowa Barton.

Et il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre.

Quelques minutes après le départ de Trowa, son meilleur élément et allié se présenta à lui.

Le Chinois, visiblement de mauvaise humeur, s'installa à ses côtés.

-Alors ?

Mauvaise humeur, parce qu'il avait été réveillé à plus de 5 heures du matin, que sa femme avait gueulé à cause de ce réveil, et que ça avait réveillé le bébé qui s'était endormi depuis 5 minutes après avoir pleuré tout le reste de la nuit.

-Wufei… Je veux toutes les informations que tu peux trouver sur Trowa Barton.

* * *

A suivre…

Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne, ça vous plaît ?

Vraiment, j'ai besoin de votre avis, parce que je tente à la fois un nouveau style et de nouveaux personnages !

Donc une petite review serait très apprécié, surtout si elle contient des critiques constructives.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ilham, noeliande, Merikhemet, yaone-kami, Lewella et Nass pour leurs reviews

Cette fic semble bien accueillie aussi, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps !!

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Tard dans la nuit**

**Bar du vieux Loup**

-Heu… Donc t'as toujours rien trouvé ?

Ça vous est très certainement déjà arrivé. Une situation qui semble impossible à améliorer et bien sûr, un ami qui vous le rappelle. Alors que vous voulez uniquement qu'il vous parle d'autre chose, il tente de vous donner un coup de main, à sa façon. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'arrive à rien…

-Tu es allé voir à la boulangerie ?

Et bien sûr, même pas la peine de répondre à ce genre de questions stupides. Quand on a vraiment besoin d'argent, et donc de boulot, on cherche _partout_. Mais vraiment. Là encore, cet ami ne semble pas avoir la même définition du _partout._

-Et dans cette boutique de vêtements un peu ringards ?

Alors, que répondre de toute façon à ce genre d'ami tout simplement adorable, qui n'a qu'une seule envie, vous aider, mais qui en réalité vous gonfle au plus haut point ?

-En plus, j'suis sûr que tu boosterais les ventes…

Trowa avait juste choisi de ne rien dire. Il était fatigué ce soir là. Il sortait de ses cours, et avait cherché pendant un moment un boulot. Et il était allé dans tous les lieux auxquels il pouvait facilement accéder. Soit, il était allé _partout._

L'ennui, c'est que soit il n'avait pas les qualifications requises, soit on ne recherchait personne, soit les horaires ne concordaient pas avec ses cours. Et son but était de travailler pour pouvoir continuer à étudier. Non pas arrêter les études pour vendre des chaussures dans la grande rue.

De toute façon, on ne voulait pas de lui dans cette boutique…

Et il savait ce qu'il allait trouver le soir même. Un studio pratiquement vide, et un proprio qui attend le loyer du mois. Si ça continuait comme ça, il allait devoir quitter la ville et rejoindre sa sœur dans leur si petit village.

Or, s'occuper de la ferme avec elle ne lui disait strictement rien. Si ce genre de vie plaisait à Catherine et à son homme, lui il était plutôt du genre à vouloir devenir véto ! Et s'arrêter en troisième année d'études vétérinaires était d'une tristesse… Après tout le mal qu'il avait eu à réussir le concours d'entré !! (Après tout, deux ans en école préparatoire, ça ne passe pas inaperçu)

Rentrer maintenant le laisserait sans rien, et il aurait finalement perdu 5 ans à faire tous ça pour rien. Et aussi, il n'allait pas laisser sa sœur culpabiliser du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'aider financièrement. Il avait affirmé qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, il allait s'en sortir. Il s'en était toujours sorti jusque là.

-Allo ? La terre à Tro, Tro vous me recevez ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers son ami, qui semblait sérieusement se faire du souci pour lui. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Trowa ne supportait pas, c'était de laisser les autres se faire du souci pour lui. Il était adulte, et pouvait parfaitement trouver des solutions. Il finirait bien par trouver un autre boulot.

-C'est bon. Je vais rentrer dormir.

Il se releva, laissant à Duo le soin de ranger le verre dont il ne s'était même pas servi. Ce dernier sembla vouloir le retenir un instant, mais se ravisa. On ne retenait pas Trowa Barton contre sa volonté. Sa fonction de meilleur ami lui avait permis de placer cette règle au stade de science.

Mais c'était tout de même avec un grand regret, qu'il regardait son ami partir seul dans la nuit.

* * *

**Toujours tard dans la nuit**

**Devant l'immeuble de Trowa Barton**

Une fois arrivé devant son immeuble, plus que miteux, Trowa sortit la clé de sa poche pour y entrer. Bien sûr, il serait entré si personne ne s'était mis devant lui. Entre lui et la porte en bref…

Si l'autre voulait le voler, il était mal partit. Déjà Trowa n'avait pas un rond sur lui, mais en plus, le chinois qui le regardait d'une manière terriblement agressive, était bien plus petit que lui. Aussi, Trowa n'était pas particulièrement inquiet. Enfin… Jusqu'à ce que l'autre lui parle en fait.

-Trowa Barton ?

Oui, lorsque quelqu'un vous parle pour la première fois de votre vie, vous êtes toujours un peu surpris. Surtout quand c'est la nuit, devant la porte de chez vous, et que votre interlocuteur semble particulièrement mal luné.

Mais alors si en plus il connait votre nom…

L'autre soupira bruyamment, visiblement la patience n'était pas son fort.

-Bon, vu votre manque flagrant de réaction, je vais considérer que c'est bien vous.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Bien peu de réaction face à cet inconnu. Mais que dire d'autre au juste ? Il n'allait tout de même pas demander à l'autre comment il allait ? D'autant plus qu'il semblait sérieusement contrarié.

-Je viens de la part de mon employeur. Il aurait une proposition à vous faire et souhaiterait vous rencontrer.

Un employeur. Donc un emploi. Mais quel genre d'employeur envoyait quelqu'un au beau milieu de la nuit ? Ou alors…

-Et sérieusement, vous avez intérêt à venir, je n'ai pas attendu toute la journée ici pour revenir bredouille.

Effectivement, Trowa n'était pas revenu chez lui depuis le matin même. Il comprenait soudainement la mauvaise humeur de l'homme en face de lui.

-Et ça ne va pas le gêner de me voir arriver à cette heure ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Donc si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Et sans plus attendre, le chinois fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers une voiture plus que luxueuse. Il ouvrit la portière arrière et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, la laissant ouverte pour que Trowa puisse le 

rejoindre. Ce dernier hésita encore un instant. Il allait tout de même monter dans une voiture inconnue pour se rendre dans un endroit qu'il connaissait encore moins.

Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver après tout ? Et puis, l'homme avait attendu très longtemps, il n'allait pas lui faire faux bon sous prétexte que sa sœur lui avait souvent fait la morale sur le fait de suivre des inconnus…

-Bon tu te décides oui ?

Vraiment aucune patience ce type…

Trowa monta en voiture.

* * *

**Tard...**

**Dans la voiture**

De moins en moins à l'aise dans cette voiture, Trowa évitait à tout prit de croiser le regard de l'autre homme présent dans la voiture. Ce dernier assis en face de lui ne semblait de toute façon pas pressé de lui parler.

Ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus du quartier auquel Trowa était habitué. Ils entraient même plutôt dans un coin particulièrement chic. Particulièrement cher aussi. Mais quelqu'un qui pouvait se permettre d'envoyer un de ses employés attendre quelqu'un devant sa porte toute la journée, avec voiture de luxe et chauffeur qui plus est, devait pouvoir se payer un bureau dans ce coin là sans problème.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme de ce genre de milieu pouvait bien vouloir à quelqu'un comme lui ? Il n'avait pas vraiment tenté d'envoyer des CV dans de grandes agences, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le temps pour un emploi sérieux.

L'homme à côté de lui soupira de manière excédé. Dans l'espace clôt et petit qu'offrait la voiture, le moindre bruit était de toute façon perceptible.

-Vous ne me demandez même pas une explication ?

Non. Trowa n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un de ce genre. Il n'était pas à l'aise certes, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il demande des explications à cet homme. Il voulait découvrir la vérité par lui-même, comme il l'avait toujours fait avant.

-Bon, mon nom est Wufei Chang, si ça vous intéresse.

Mais… Pour quelle raison un homme plus que puissant voulait-il le rencontrer ?

-Pourquoi ?

Trowa ne regardait toujours pas l'homme qui se tenait si proche de lui. Il ne vit donc pas les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandir légèrement.

-He bien, ce sont mes parents qui en ont décidé ainsi et…

-Non.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette voiture, Trowa porta son regard sur ce Chang. Ce dernier fut plus que surpris par l'éclat de ces émeraudes. Et il trouva également dommage que cet éclat ne puisse être apprécié pour ce qu'il était…

Mais le vert n'était pas la bonne couleur.

-Pourquoi il veut me voir ?

Mal à l'aise face à ce regard qui semblait plonger en lui, Wufei détourna le regard, croisa les jambes et les bras, et se décida finalement à répondre avec une moue presque boudeuse dont il ignorait encore l'existence, même si sa femme, elle, la connaissait très bien…

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis, il a une proposition à vous faire. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-Mais vous me connaissiez.

-Je n'avais que votre nom et votre adresse.

-Et comment l'avez-vous eu ?

-Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde.

-J'ai pourtant l'impression que je suis le principal concerné.

-Dans ce cas, mon patron vous expliquera tout les détails.

-Donc… Vous ne savez rien ?

-…

L'autre sembla tout simplement choisir de ne plus parler à ce gamin en face de lui. Après tout, il avait 5 ans de moins que Wufei et se permettait de lui parler comme ça ? Il se sentait terriblement vexé et était nettement moins soucieux de ce qui allait arriver à ce garçon. Et puis après tout… Il en devait pas risquer grand-chose.

Mais il n'était toujours pas très à l'aise, sentant parfaitement ces yeux toujours fixés sur lui. Visiblement, ce Trowa avait repris suffisamment confiance en lui pour le détailler à ce point.

Oui, ce gamin rappelait sérieusement _l'autre_ à Wufei.

Et ça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon.

* * *

**Très tard...**

**Quartier plus que chic, zone des affaires**

La fin du voyage s'était finalement déroulée dans un silence de plomb. Aucun des deux n'avait cédé, et même, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta, Wufei en fut surprit. Enfin, au moins son boulot ici était terminé. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, et enfin dormir un peu !

En réalité, il allait bien rentrer chez lui, mais pour subir les remontrances de sa femme en raison de l'oubli de l'anniversaire de leur première rencontre, et ce, pour la troisième année de suite…

Mais puisqu'il ignorait quelle mauvaise soirée il allait passer, il était tout simplement très pressé de rentrer. Aussi, lorsque le chauffeur ouvrit la portière, il jeta presque Trowa dehors.

-Tu entres dans le bâtiment et tu suis l'homme qui t'attend à l'intérieur.

Et il referma prestement la portière.

La voiture redémarra presque tout de suite après, laissant Trowa seul sur le trottoir, devant un bâtiment plus qu'impressionnant. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait. Encore moins à quel genre de société il avait à faire.

Mais il y avait bien un homme qui l'attendait devant la double porte. Un homme terriblement bien habillé dans un costume trois pièces qui pouvait bien être fait sur-mesure.

Ce dernier ne dit aucun mot, laissant Trowa le suivre tout simplement. Et quand le jeune homme entra dans le hall, il ressentit une impression qu'il avait déjà eu. Celle de ne pas être à sa place. Il n'avait rien à faire dans ces lieux. Encore moins dans la tenue qu'il portait. Pour un entretien d'embauche, il était mal parti.

Il suivit l'homme, qui devait vraiment être muet, jusqu'à un ascenseur totalement vitré. Il se contenta de regarder à quel étage ils se rendaient comme ça. Ils allaient au dernier, le 34… Ils avaient sans doute le temps avant d'arriver.

A partir du cinquième étage, les murs autours de l'ascenseur étaient tout simplement inexistants. Une vue, tout simplement superbe, sur la ville et ses lumières s'offrait à Trowa. Et puisque la montée prenait tout de même du temps, et que son hôte ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'expression, il se perdit dans cette contemplation.

Et il la quitta bien trop vite à son goût ! L'ascenseur n'avait pas accéléré, mais il n'avait tout de même pas prit autant de temps que ce que Trowa avait imaginé. Son garde du corps muet sortit pour le guider dans d'autres couloirs, tous aussi propres et lumineux que ceux qu'il avait vu avant.

Le patron de cet endroit devait quand même avec quelques accès maniaques… Mais ce n'était sans doute pas à l'homme à côté de lui qu'il allait demander ça.

Face à une porte en bois sombre, l'homme s'arrêta. Et Trowa fut même très surpris d'entendre sa voix pour la première fois.

-M. Winner vous attend.

Et sans ajouter un mot, l'homme s'éloigna en laissant à Trowa le soin d'entrer dans cette pièce tout seul comme un grand.

Mais ce nom… Winner… Il lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose. Il n'aurait pas su dire quoi en revanche. Il lui semblait que ça concernait une rencontre… Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Il respira un bon coup, et se décida enfin à frapper à la porte. Un simple « entrez » se fit d'ailleurs entendre presque immédiatement. Et il obéit à cet ordre.

Le bureau dans lequel il entra était bien moins éclairé que le reste, il possédait en revanche une baie vitrée qui devait très certainement garantir bien plus de lumière. Il semblait sinon être fait pour un but pratique et moderne avant tout. Et assis au bureau… Quelqu'un qu'il avait déjà rencontré.

M. Winner. Quatre Winner. Cet inconnu qui l'avait confondu avec un autre et l'avait invité à boire un verre.

Trowa ne comprenait toujours pas sa présence ici. Et il n'avait aucune idée du genre de proposition que l'autre pouvait bien avoir à lui faire.

-Je t'en pris, ne reste pas debout comme ça, assieds toi.

Et le blond semblait sûr de lui. Terriblement sûr. Un sourire confiant, sans être arrogant, une position qui ne trahissait aucune appréhension ou tout autre sentiment. Ça changeait même sérieusement du ton hésitant que l'homme avait lors de leur toute première rencontre dans la rue.

A peine Trowa s'était-il assis, que Quatre s'était relevé, tenant entre ses mains un dossier qui semblait visiblement l'intéresser au plus haut point.

-Je me suis un peu renseigné sur toi. Et j'ai cru voir que tu avais besoin d'argent.

-Attend… Quoi ?

L'autre s'était… Renseigné ? Pour quelle raison au juste ? Ils s'étaient à peine vu quelques heures dans un bar. Et maintenant… Ce Quatre semblait tout savoir sur lui. Est-ce que Trowa était tombé sur un malade ?

-En fait, tu es ici parce que j'ai une proposition très sérieuse à te faire.

Il reposa le dossier sur son bureau, le laissant intentionnellement ouvert, permettant ainsi à Trowa de se rendre compte qu'il devait bel et bien parler de lui. Une photo de lui était dans ce dossier…

-Bien sûr, ce que je te demanderais sera… Un service dirons-nous. Et il y aura rémunération. Ainsi, tu devrais pouvoir continuer à faire tes études.

L'autre approchait maintenant de Trowa, et une lueur que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vue dans ces turquoises était maintenant totalement présente. Ou si, il avait déjà vu cet éclat auparavant, mais il n'avait pas su l'interpréter. Maintenant il le savait, c'était ceux d'un chasseur.

-Et c'est quoi au juste… Ce service ?

Quatre était à présent très proche de lui, et Trowa devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas montrer son mal être. Et il se demandait même si cette peur qu'il semblait ressentir ne se voyait pas dans ses yeux. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il tremblait.

L'homme prit entre ses doigts le menton du plus jeune. Et c'est avec un sourire presque carnassier qu'il répondit calmement.

-Je veux que tu sois à moi.

* * *

A suivre…

Voilà !! Donc, je viens de commencer la vie d'étudiante, aussi je ne sais pas vraiment quand la suite arrivera, mais je vais tout faire pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Alors, est-ce que ce chapitre mérite une review ??


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ilham, Merikhemet, Nass et Iroko pour leurs reviews.

Note : Alors voilà, je sais que c'est un peu long à venir, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup d'inspiration et de temps. Ne vous en faîtes pas (s'il y en a qui s'inquiètent…) je n'arrête en rien ce projet et même, je vais plus m'y investir !! Je dis pas que je vais tenter d'être plus rapide, mais je vais continuer !!

Sans plus vous faire attendre, voici la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 3

**21 heures**

**Bar du Vieux Loup**

C'est presque plus brusquement que d'habitude que Trowa posa son verre sur le comptoir. Pour ce geste, il reçut un de ces regards froids dont le boss-Yuy avait le secret. A se demander même si ce type savait regarder autrement. D'après Duo, oui.

Mais voilà, ce geste n'avait pas été fait sans raison. Il était le symbole de la frustration qu'éprouvait Trowa. Frustration venant d'une colère qu'il ne pouvait faire exploser au grand jour. Colère venant d'une proposition tout simplement indécente.

Une grande pompe du monde des affaires lui avait tout simplement demandé de sortir avec lui. Contre de l'argent. Bref, de vendre de son temps et plus encore. Si c'était un métier ça s'appellerait ?

En tout cas, Trowa s'était empressé de refuser. Il était sorti de l'immeuble, et avait mis plus d'une heure et demie pour rentrer chez lui… à pied. Ensuite, il avait passé la journée à ruminer cette mauvaise proposition qui était pourtant terriblement tentante.

Tentante, parce que Trowa n'avait toujours pas de boulot. Que son proprio avait appelé pour le loyer. Que l'un de ses profs avait donné de nouveaux bouquins à se procurer. Et qu'une connasse venait de lui casser sa calculatrice terriblement scientifique et donc terriblement cher. Et la fille n'avait pas non plus les moyens de le rembourser et puis, c'était « pas sa faute » si ce matériel était « déjà pratiquement mort » (citations)

Toute la différence tenait dans ce « pratiquement ».

Aussi, en repensant à tout cet argent qu'il avait refusé la veille… Trowa avait sérieusement les boules ! En plus, c'était pas comme si le client était laid… Bien au contraire…

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait ? Il n'allait pas accepter ! Il avait encore un minimum de fierté, il ne tomberait pas dans la prostitution comme ça. En tout cas, il attendrait encore un peu…

-Heu… Tro, Heero m'a dit de te dire que c'était 3 euros pour le verre.

-… C'était pas cadeau ?

-T'étais pas censé le casser en fait…

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux. Effectivement, il ne contrôlait vraiment pas sa force… D'où l'explication pour ce regard tellement plus froid de son grand pote le boss-Yuy.

- Rajoute-le sur ma note.

-Heu… En fait non, t'en fais pas pour ça.

-Duo !

Mais le natté s'était déjà enfui avec un clin d'œil. Fierté hein ? En attendant, il faisait quand même pitié. Même pas 3 euros en poche…

Trowa soupira et se releva, n'oubliant pas de reprendre sa veste avant de sortir. Heero ne lui accorda pas un regard, trop fâché pour son verre sans doute, et Duo le salua rapidement tout en renversant un peu de bière sur le malheureux à côté de lui.

L'air du soir était froid. Trowa remonta la fermeture de son blouson. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un coup de froid pour que sa situation soit un peu plus désespérée.

C'est en se mettant en route qu'il la repéra. Cette voiture noire dans laquelle il était déjà monté. Celle de cet homme… Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire dans ce quartier ? La réponse faisait un peu peur.

Alors qu'il comptait passer à côté comme si de rien n'était, la portière du passager arrière s'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas le chinois de la dernière fois, qui avait emmené sa femme au restaurant pour recoller les morceaux et se faire pardonner ses nombreuses absences à cause du boulot, mais c'était le blondinet lui-même.

Souriant.

Trop souriant…

-Pouvez-vous monter un instant ? J'aurais quelques petites choses à vous dire.

-Je n'ai rien à entendre.

Il allait reprendre son chemin lorsque la voix se fit à nouveau entendre.

-Il y aura rémunération pour ça.

Tentation…

Trowa n'avait rien d'un idiot et il savait qu'il allait le regretter tôt ou tard. Mais il savait aussi que ce Quatre ne le laisserait pas filer aussi facilement. Alors, si pour le moment il pouvait en plus avoir une compensation financière pour une simple discussion… Il monta.

Il s'était presque attendu à être entouré par deux imposants gardes du corps, mais il n'y avait que Quatre avec lui. L'atmosphère n'en était que plus étouffante. La façon dont le blondinet le regardait ne lui plaisait pas. Mais alors pas du tout.

-Avez-vous réfléchit à ma proposition ?

-J'ai déjà refusé.

-Allons Trowa…

Quatre posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Trowa, visiblement très attristé par la façon dont le jeune homme le rembarrait.

-Votre situation n'est déjà pas glorieuse, et en plus vous refusez ?

L'expression du visage changea brusquement, devenant froide, maîtresse de la situation.

-D'autant plus qu'elle pourrait s'aggraver très vite.

Trowa n'avait pas besoin de demander s'il s'agissait d'une menace. S'en était une. L'homme retira sa main et regarda vers le bar.

-Cet endroit a sa petite réputation. Mais je me demande combien de temps il tiendra avec un concurrent vendant pratiquement à perte… Je pourrais faire un test.

Quatre détourna les yeux du bar. Trowa avait finalement quitté la voiture. Mais l'homme souriait. D'ici peu, le jeune homme trouverait sa carte et l'appellerait. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre en place une toute dernière chose…

Il saisit son téléphone, et appela son cher Wufei.

-Allo Wufei ?

-…

-Oui, je me fiche totalement de t'importuner.

-…

-Le poisson mord presque. Je veux que tu contacts son proprio pour le coup de grâce immédiatement.

-…

-Oh, salut la de ma part et mets toi au boulot.

Et sans laisser une autre chance à son employé de sauver son mariage, il raccrocha.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

**22 heures 30**

**Près du studio de Trowa Barton**

Mais dans les poches, Trowa marchait à vive allure. Il avait peur, sérieusement peur.

Cet homme était dérangé. Totalement dérangé. On ne menaçait pas quelqu'un pour qu'il bosse pour vous ! Sauf quand on était dérangé.

Trowa prit l'excellente décision de ne plus monter dans les voitures des inconnus. Et si ce Quatre se représentait quand même devant lui, il contacterait la police. Ce que cet homme réalisait, c'était du harcèlement. Donc c'était punissable.

Oui, à leur prochaine rencontre, il menacerait ce Quatre avec la police. Même si l'homme répondrait sans doute à ça avec un bon avocat et que Trowa n'aurait tout simplement pas de quoi en engager un.

Cette situation était à s'arracher la mèche.

Arrivé devant la porte de son studio, il eut la surprise de voir son proprio juste devant. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs sérieusement mal à l'aise. Mais Trowa n'avait toujours pas le loyer.

En voyant le jeune homme près de lui, l'homme prit un air gêné et se contenta de le saluer en marmonnant. Rapidement il disparu dans les couloirs. Ce comportement n'avait absolument rien de normal. Au goût de Trowa, c'était de mauvais augures.

Il ouvrit sa porte, qui resta coincée un moment, et rentra enfin chez lui. C'est en la refermant qu'il aperçu l'enveloppe blanche. Sans doute l'explication de la présence du proprio. Trowa la saisit, et l'ouvrit.

Pour mieux la laisser retomber.

Son studio venait d'être racheté au prix fort. Son proprio n'était plus proprio de rien du tout. Et il avait moins d'une semaine pour vider les lieux.

Est-ce qu'on avait vraiment le droit de le virer comme ça ? Trowa n'en avait aucune idée, et il n'avait pas les moyens d'engager quelqu'un pour vérifier ou pour porter l'affaire devant un tribunal quelconque.

S'approchant de son bureau, il vida ses poches. Et au lieu de n'y trouver que des clés, il y trouva également une carte. Une simple carte blanche avec un numéro de téléphone. Et au dos de cette dernière, une belle écriture…

_« Si vous changez d'avis, appelez-moi. »_

Au vu de la situation, il n'avait vraiment plus le choix. Il prit son téléphone.

* * *

**23 heures 30**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner**

Trowa n'avait vraiment pas l'air à l'aise. Assis dans ce fauteuil rouge, il se tenait bien droit, mains sur les genoux. Et il avait tout l'air de l'enfant qui sait qu'il allait faire une bêtise. Et qui allait la faire quand même.

Et le jeune homme n'était pas à l'aise. En appelant, il s'était attendu à retourner dans le bureau de cet homme. Pas à finir dans son propre appartement ! Et à attendre que le propriétaire des lieux le rejoigne dans sa propre bibliothèque.

En plus, il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait appeler cet endroit un appartement. Les pièces étaient immenses, et il s'étendait sur deux étages ! Même les toilettes devaient être deux fois plus grandes que la normale…

D'autant que Trowa avait été escorté par ce Wufei. Ce dernier dans une humeur massacrante. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi remonté. Encore moins insulter son patron d'irresponsable et d'égoïste…

Si Trowa n'était pas très à l'aise à son arrivée, il ne le fut pas plus après l'entrée de Quatre. Ce dernier semblait ne rien porter sous son peignoir blanc. Et ses cheveux étaient encore humides. Ça le rendait terriblement craquant. Pourtant Trowa n'appréciait vraiment pas cet homme…

Quatre semblait bien peu gêné par cette tenue plus que légère. Après tout, ne comptait-il pas montrer beaucoup plus au garçon en face de lui ? Il s'installa dans le canapé et prit grand soin de croiser les jambes, dévoilant au regard de jolies gambettes qui n'avaient rien à envier à une superbe fille.

Et l'effet désiré ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Les yeux de Trowa s'attardèrent sur elles, remontant même un peu plus haut. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme détourna les yeux. Maintenant qu'il était au comble du malaise, la discussion pouvait commencer.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-J'ai… vraiment besoin d'argent.

-C'était déjà le cas avant.

-Le besoin est devenu plus important.

-Si vous ne me donnez pas la véritable raison, je retire mon offre.

Surpris par ce retournement de situation, Trowa tourna les yeux vers Quatre. Ce dernier souriait, terriblement sûr de lui. Il savait qu'il tenait le jeune homme, mais jouer comme ça lui faisait bien plus plaisir. Et puis, il fallait bien que Trowa parle de son expulsion prochaine pour le faire vivre avec lui.

-Je n'aurais… bientôt plus de logement.

-Et donc, tu comptes sur moi pour t'aider maintenant que tu as vraiment des ennuis, alors qu'avant tu me repoussais comme si j'étais un démon ?

Trowa ne trouva rien à répondre. Il n'avait même pas noté ce brusque passage au tutoiement. S'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu comprendre qu'à cet instant l'homme en face de lui le considérait déjà comme sa chose.

-Bien, tu resteras ici dans ce cas.

-De l'argent…

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Quatre s'était brusquement relevé et avait déjà son genou entre les jambes du garçon. En lui caressant le visage, il murmura.

-Tu n'es plus en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit. Je m'occuperais de tout ce dont tu auras besoin, et tu sais ce qu'il faudra faire en échange…

Puis il écarta avec douceur la mèche des yeux de Trowa.

-Et il y aura quelques petites choses à changer.

Après tout, _Il_ n'avait pas de mèche.

* * *

A suivre…

Alors, est-ce que je mérite une tite review avec un tel chapitre ??


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à magma-novae ; Nass ; Hahn tah Yhel ; Iroko ; Un petit BN carmélidien (mais quel pseudo ma tite future psy !!) ; Hitokage83 ; et Solveig Eleaz pour leurs reviews.

Note : alors, voici enfin le chapitre 4, aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre _son_ nom (a _Lui…_)

Enfin, sans plus attendre…

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

**8 heures du matin**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (et Trowa Barton)**

Depuis qu'il avait accepté la proposition de Quatre, la vie de Trowa avait changée de manière effrayante.

Le lendemain même, il avait eu droit à une nouvelle coiffure, obligé ainsi à dire adieu à sa mèche… Il avait aussi écopé d'une toute nouvelle garde robe, avec des vêtements de marques diverses, nettement plus chics que ceux dont il avait l'habitude.

On lui avait aussi présenté sa propre chambre, plus spacieuse que son studio, et son nouveau matériel scolaire. Il ne savait même pas qu'un ordinateur aussi plat existait…

Alors, Trowa s'était demandé longuement les raisons de ses refus répétés. Après tout, il allait vivre dans le luxe, il pouvait continuer ses études et il allait se taper (excusez-le de terme) un véritable canon.

Il avait vraiment faillit passer à côté de quelque chose.

C'est alors qu'il avait ces pensées, que Quatre entra sans même frapper. Pourquoi prendre des gants avec une chose vous appartenant ? Il regarda presque froidement le jeune homme et lui tendit une petite boîte.

-Tu mettras ça pour ce soir.

Et sans rien ajouter, il fit demi-tour et disparut dans le couloir. Surpris, Trowa ouvrit ce petit « cadeau ». Il se trouva sans comprendre pourquoi face à une paire de lentilles.

Sans chercher à aller plus loin, il en conclu que Quatre avait des fantasmes, et qu'il était là pour l'aider à les assouvir.

Il posa les deux petits flacons sur son bureau et attrapa son sac pour aller en cour.

S'il continuait à traînasser, il allait finir par être en retard.

* * *

**18 heures 30**

**Entrée de la fac**

-Eh Tro ! Ça te dis de venir boire un verre ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Prenant son sac en main, il suivit le natté en direction du bar habituel. Et cette fois, il ne se ferait pas inviter.

Tout en marchant, Duo tentait désespérément d'en apprendre plus sur le nouveau boulot de son ami. Entre la nouvelle coupe de cheveux et le fringues, il se disait que Trowa devait être tombé sur le gros lot.

Après plusieurs propositions passant du garde du corps au business man, Duo passa finalement à ce qui lui semblait être une connerie plus grosse que lui.

-Escort Boy ?

Aussi, il fut un peu surpris de voir son ami se raidir à ce terme. Mais ce dernier, continuant de marcher, ne lui laissa pas vraiment le loisir de reposer cette question ou d'insister.

-Ecoute, j'en ai assez de tes questions stupides. J'ai trouvé le moyen de m'en sortir, ça devrait te suffire.

-Heu… Désolé…

Trowa se sentait plus que désolé de mettre son ami aussi mal à l'aise. Mais c'était ça ou lui avouer son véritable nouveau travail, et il n'était pas question de le mettre au courant.

Il avait donc choisi le secret le plus total. Si Duo se montrait encore trop insistant, ou commençait même à trop fouiner, il prétexterait sans doute un travail de bureau ennuyeux. Ce serait son dernier recours, car mentir à Duo ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Dans la mesure du possible, il éviterait.

Mais pour éviter de piquer la curiosité du natté, il éviterais de montrer trop de nouvelles choses.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait prévu.

En revanche, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, et qui allait d'ailleurs faire augmenter considérablement le taux de curiosité de son meilleur ami, c'était une voiture noire et luxueuse qui l'attendait au coin de la rue. Et un Wufei fulminant appuyé contre la portière…

Fulminant, parce qu'il avait été coupé dans une dispute avec sa femme un peu plus virulente que les autres par un coup de fil de son cher patron qui lui ordonnait de récupérer Trowa à la fac. Histoire qu'il rentre plus vite…

A ses côtés, Duo émit un sifflement admiratif.

-Chouette la bagnole…

-C'est celle de mon patron, je dois y aller.

Et il n'accorda pas un regard à Duo en s'éloignant, juste un signe rapide de la main. Il ne se retourna pas plus quand le natté l'interpela. Il se contenta de monter le plus vite possible dans la voiture, laissant son ami seul et surpris, sur le trottoir d'en face.

* * *

**Quelques minutes plus tard**

**Dans la voiture de Quatre Raberba Winner**

-C'est vraiment pas discret vous savez.

-Parce que tu n'en as parlé à personne ?

Pour toute réponse, Trowa jeta un regard morne à Wufei au travers du rétroviseur. Ce dernier soupira avant de se reconcentrer sur la route.

-Tu pourrais tout de même noter que je me suis garé loin de l'entré.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'était encore plus discret que devant l'entrée même.

Trowa se posa alors une question terriblement existentielle : Wufei se foutait-il de sa gueule ?

Probablement que oui.

-Je voulais dire… Pourquoi être venu me chercher ?

-Ordre du patron.

Instant de silence puis…

-T'es son chauffeur ?

-Il me considère plutôt comme un homme à tout faire.

-Et tu obéis ?

-Tu as bien accepté de coucher et de vivre avec lui contre de l'argent…

Nouvel instant de silence, beaucoup plus lourd cette fois ci. Puis, Wufei reprit la parole.

-Enfin, c'est compliqué. Plus que tu ne le crois.

La voiture s'arrêta sur le côté, et Wufei se retourna vers son jeune passager.

-Tu sais pas encore dans quoi tu t'es réellement fourré. Mais je te conseil de te méfier de Quatre. C'est pas _toi _qu'il voulait.

Ne comprenant pas ce que Wufei voulait dire par là, Trowa allait demander des explications. D'un geste de la main, l'homme à tout faire l'arrêta.

-T'es grand, tu mèneras ton enquête tout seul si tu tiens vraiment à tout savoir.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de détails, Trowa sortit de la voiture pour rentrer dans le bâtiment. A ce moment, Wufei sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

-Au fait, il m'a demandé de te ramener parce qu'il voulait pouvoir être sûr du lieu où tu te trouves. Et faudra t'y habituer maintenant que tu es à lui.

Si Wufei avait voulu se montrer vexant, il y avait parfaitement réussi. Et c'est plus qu'à contrecœur que Trowa monta rejoindre son… patron.

* * *

**19 heures**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (et Trowa Barton)**

Il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement. Quatre se foutait vraiment de sa gueule. Il l'obligeait à rentrer tôt, mais c'était juste pour le laisser seul à attendre.

_Comme un chien_

Trowa secoua la tête et retira son manteau (oui, Quatre lui avait fait abandonner le vieux blouson pour un manteau noir nettement plus classe.) pour le pendre dans le placard de l'entrée.

Reprenant son sac, il monta à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre, qui était en fait une fois et demi plus grande que son studio (il avait calculé). Il allait profiter de l'absence du blond pour travailler un peu.

Mais sur son bureau, il y avait ces petits flacons… Et il se rappela les paroles du blond le matin même..

« Tu mettras ça pour ce soir. »

Alors les demandes perverses venaient finalement ? En même temps… Trois jours qu'il était là, et son patron ne lui avait encore trop rien demandé. C'était très certainement pour ce soir…

Depuis le début, Quatre s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Il l'avait castré, purement et simplement en le forçant à lui obéir en tout point. En remettant sa liberté en cause…

En prenant les flacons des lentilles en main, Trowa se promit une chose.

Ce soir, Quatre allait crier.

* * *

**23 heures 30**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (et son chien)**

Trowa fumait tranquillement sur son balcon. Sa fierté d'homme avait, une fois de plus, était mise à mal par ce démon qui lui servait de patron.

Quatre avait crié, aucun problème avec ça. Il avait prit son pied tout autant que Trowa. L'ennui venait de ce qu'il avait crié. Un prénom. Mais pas celui du jeune homme qui le comblait, non.

Un absent.

Gareth…

« Tu sais pas encore dans quoi tu t'es réellement fourré. »

Sans doute, mais il commençait à réunir les pièces d'un puzzle, et il en avait trouvé une bien belle ce soir.

« C'est pas toi qu'il voulait. »

Oui, Quatre voulait ce Gareth.

Mais qui était ce Gareth ? Un ami ? Un ex ?

En tout cas, c'était quelqu'un que même Quatre ne pouvait pas toucher. Parce qu'à ce moment là, le blond n'aurait pas hésité à le faire chanter pour l'obtenir. A tout faire, pour qu'il lui appartienne totalement.

Tout comme Trowa lui appartenait aujourd'hui.

Un gargouillement plus que bruyant sorti un instant le jeune homme de ses pensées. Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et se dirigea vers la cuisine histoire de grignoter un morceau.

En passant devant la chambre de Quatre, il repensa aux événements de la nuit même.

Alors qu'il lui faisait… l'amour, il n'avait pas quitté son visage des yeux. Et il ne lui avait jamais vu une telle expression. A la fois de la tristesse, de l'amour et de la douceur.

Et puis…

Cette main si aérienne que Quatre avait passé dans ses cheveux…

A ce moment là, Trowa avait totalement cessé de lui en vouloir pour ce chantage. Aussi pour ces regards froids et dédaigneux… Pour tout en fait.

Oui, à ce moment là, il était tombé amoureux.

Mais…

« Gareth… »

Un cœur ne se brise pas réellement dans ce genre de situation, mais parfois, lorsque l'on est très amoureux, il arrive qu'on le sente se briser. Trowa n'était pas encore assez amoureux pour ça. Et après cette nuit…

Il ne le serait probablement jamais.

En entrant dans le salon, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'ombre allongée sur le canapé. Quatre était dans sa chambre. Et il ne devait tout de même pas forcer tout le monde à dormir ici !

Il laisserait au moins une chambre…

Pressé de voir qui il avait en face de lui, il alluma le salon.

L'endormi se redressa en position assise presque immédiatement, et il fixa avec des yeux de hibou celui qui était responsable de ce réveil si violent.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tout aussi surpris.

-Wu… Wufei ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je dormais.

Trowa en avait vraiment marre de ces réponses au premier degré. Aussi, il décida de tout simplement ignorer l'homme pour aller se remplir l'estomac.

Il devait rester de cette délicieuse dinde aux marrons, et il voulait vraiment en avoir un bout dès ce soir.

Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit, éclipsant momentanèment sa faim et la dinde promise.

Wufer savait peut-être quelque chose à propos de ce Gareth. Et il pourrait sans doute lui en apprendre plus.

Trowa se retourna à nouveau vers le Chinois.

Ce dernier le regardait en souriant. Il connaissait déjà le sujet de leur future discussion.

Et ce ne serait certainement pas le fait que sa femme, en ayant assez de ne pas avoir de mari à la maison, l'avait jeté dehors en souhaitant ne plus jamais le revoir.

* * *

A suivre…

Oui, je sais, alors qu'on allait en apprendre plus ça coupe. Mais c'est comme ça ! Sinon, qu'est-ce que j'aurais à dire dans le prochain chapitre ?

Alors, qui est finalement ce Gareth ?

Et sinon... Wufei va-t-il retrouver sa femme ? Heero et Duo… Comment ils vont au fait ? Et Quatre, méchant ou pas ?

Eh bien, c'est à **VOUS **de répondre et en fonction, peut-être qu'il leur arrivera des trucs biens !! (sauf pour la question "qui est Gareth, la réponse n'est qu'à moi !!)

Au prochain chapitre, et une petite review sera toujours acceptée !!


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à Merikhemet ; magma-novae ; Nass ; C Elise ; Hanh tah Yhel ; Hitokage83 pour leurs reviews !!

Note : Voilà le chapitre 5 rien que pour vous !!

Chapitre 5

* * *

**23 heures 40**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (et compagnie…)**

Wufei posa une tasse de café devant Trowa. Gardant l'autre pour lui, il se réinstalla sur le canapé. Et il attendit.

Il n'allait pas simplifier la tâche au jeune homme. Il ne parlerait donc pas. Mais il donnerait la direction. Il montrerait à Trowa les endroits où il pouvait chercher. Le reste serait ainsi entre ses mains.

Et ce secret qui lui semblait si lourd à porter, ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Un peu comme son mariage.

Trowa s'éclaircit la voix, ce qui ramena l'homme à la réalité. Les questions venaient finalement.

-Qui est Gareth ?

Dans le genre direct… Trowa remportait la palme. Mais…

-Ce serait trop simple.

En prenant une gorgée de café, il se délecta de l'expression de surprise qui était apparue sur le visage du jeune homme. Il ne l'avait jamais vue sur celui de Gareth…

-Tu… ne veux pas me le dire ?

-Je veux bien t'aider, mais pas faire tout le boulot à ta place.

-Je suis pas sûr de voir où tu veux en venir…

Nouvelle gorgée de café puis…

-Si tu veux vraiment faire lumière sur l'histoire qui plane autours de ce prénom, tu devras le faire par toi-même. Comme ça…

L'expression de Wufei s'assombrit un peu.

-Tu t'arrêteras quand tu en sentiras le besoin.

-Parce que c'est si horrible que ça ?

-Bien sûr que non !

Mais… Le regard que tu portes sur Quatre risque de changer. Soit tu partiras immédiatement, soit tu seras un peu plus prisonnier de lui.

-Mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

-Alors cherche. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise de plus ?

Trowa soupira. Wufei pouvait vraiment se montrer buté quand il le voulait. Le jeune homme reprit sa tasse pour aller dans la cuisine.

-Ah, j'allais oublier un truc utile pour toi.

Surpris que Wufei décide soudainement de lui donner un coup de main, Trowa se retourna.

-Son nom commence par un B. Et il aidait beaucoup de gens.

* * *

**Deux mois plus tard**

**Appartement de Duo Maxwell (et… ?)**

-Un B qui aide les gens ? C'est vraiment tout ce que tu as ?

-Désolé, mais oui.

-Ton patron te demande quand même des trucs étranges…

Assis sur le lit de son meilleur ami, Trowa n'osait pas relever les yeux de son verre. Après tout, il ne cessait de lui mentir au sujet de son job, et voilà qu'en plus il lui demandait un service. Mais… Il n'avait pas le choix, en deux mois de recherches, il n'avait toujours rien.

-Bah… Te mines pas autant pour ça Tro. J'vais regarder ce que je peux trouver sur ta petite enigme. Je te tiendrais au courant dès que ce Gareth B. n'aura plus de secret pour moi.

-D'accord. Merci c'est vraiment…

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La porte d'entrée s'était ouverte pour laisser entrer un métis que Trowa ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Duo je suis rentré…

Ce dernier n'avait pas vu Trowa en entrant. A présent, il avait les yeux fixés droits sur lui.

Moins froids que d'habitude ?

Trowa n'eut pas le temps de s'en faire une réelle opinion puisqu'Heero, peu décidé à lui parler, avait disparu dans la salle de bain.

Surpris, Trowa ne trouva qu'une chose à dire.

-Vous… vivez ensemble ?

-Nan pas encore. C'est vrai qu'il m'a déjà proposé de venir m'installer chez lui mais… Je me sens pas d'accepter tout de suite. Donc à la place je lui ai filé mes clés.

-J'étais… pas au courant.

-On s'est pas beaucoup vu en deux mois Tro.

Et c'était vrai. Entre ses études et Quatre qui le forçait à rentrer directement, le jeune homme n'avait plus vraiment le temps pour ses amis. Et après, il venait demander des services…

Il aurait d'ailleurs volontiers évité de demander ces recherches à Duo, mais lui-même avait tenté un temps. Et Duo, avec ses ambitions de journalistes et ses déjà nombreux bons contacts, pouvait dénicher n'importe qui sur n'importe qui.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je vais pas te déranger plus longtemps.

-Tu me dérangeras jamais Tro. Même si c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui on doit fêter notre premier mois de presque cohabitation avec Hee-chan…

-Un mois ?

Il n'était déjà pas au courant qu'ils étaient ensembles…

-Ouais, et c'est pour ça qu'Hee-chan s'est planqué, je lui ai parié qu'il oserait pas mettre d'immondes baskets jaunes pipi pour venir.

-Et toi, t'as eu droit à quoi ?

Le brusque rougissement de Duo indiqua à Trowa que le fantasme des sous-vêtements féminins n'était pas encore mort.

-Je crois que je vais me dépêcher…

Trowa s'efforçait de retenir son fou rire, au moins le temps de quitter l'immeuble.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois Tro !

C'était bon de voir que la vie continuait. Même si c'était sans lui…

* * *

**23 heures 30**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (et les squatteurs)**

En refermant la porte, Trowa eut la surprise de trouver le salon plongé dans le noir. Pourtant, Quatre devait déjà être rentré à cette heure… Ou au moins Wufei.

Il alluma et commença à retirer sa veste. Une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop intimement s'éleva dans son dos, le faisant sursauter violemment.

-Où étais-tu au juste ?

Quatre se tenait là, assis, dos droit et jambes croisées. Depuis quand au juste attendait-il là dans l'ombre ? Il semblait en colère. Et Trowa se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais vu Quatre Raberba Winner _réellement _en colère.

Ce dernier se releva et s'approcha. Félinement. Dangereusement.

Les yeux du blond clouaient littéralement Trowa au mur. Il se sentait dans le même état que devant un fauve blessé. Les animaux sauvages blessés étant les plus dangereux, le jeune homme n'en menait pas large.

C'est pourtant avec douceur que Quatre attrapa son menton pour lui faire baisser légèrement la tête, histoire de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

L'autre main du blond restait dans son dos. Mais à ce moment là, Trowa n'y prêta pas attention. Les yeux presque fiévreux de l'homme lui interdisaient toute réflexion.

-Alors ?

-J'étais… avec un ami.

-Un ami ?

Trowa ne trouva plus rien à répondre. Et même s'il avait eut quelque chose à dire, il n'aurait pas pu. Les yeux de Quatre étaient maintenant noirs. Noirs de colère et de folie.

-Tu te prends pour qui au juste ? De quel droit as-tu évité la voiture de Wufei aujourd'hui ? Tu sais pourtant que tu _dois_ rentrer directement avec lui.

-Quatre écoutes…

-Silence !!

Sans trop comprendre comment, Trowa se retrouva au sol avec un mal de crâne comme il n'avait jamais eu.

Des morceaux de verres s'éparpillèrent autours de lui, et il sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe. Il le toucha avec les doigts pour le regarder. C'était bien du sang.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Quatre. Ce dernier regardait le sol et se mordait la lèvre au sang. Il tenait dans la main droite ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille.

Ses yeux étaient plongés dans l'ombre. Trowa n'avait aucun moyen de définir son état mental.

-Tu vas devoir comprendre que tu es à moi. Tu n'obéis qu'à moi. Et tu restes à _ma_ disposition.

-Je ne suis pas un animal que tu as acheté !

-Bien sûr que si. Et comme tout animal sauvage, tu as besoin d'être dressé.

Quatre releva le tesson de bouteille, prêt à l'abattre à nouveau.

-Et comme ça, tu finiras par me _le _rendre.

« Rendre quoi ? Enfin, qui ? Gareth ? »

Trowa n'eut pas vraiment le temps de pousser sa réflexion beaucoup plus loin. Il pensa plutôt à se protéger le visage du coup qui n'allait pas tarder à venir.

Mais il n'y en eu pas.

Wufei tenait fermement le bras de Quatre, les yeux de ce dernier n'étaient toujours pas visibles.

-Ne reste pas là !

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, Trowa se releva et quitta la pièce en chancelant un peu, pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Sa décision était prise, il ne resterait pas ici une nuit de plus. Il allait faire sa valise et partir. Et Quatre n'avait pas intérêt à revenir dans sa vie !

* * *

**Une dizaine de minutes plus tard.**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (et de ses victimes)**

Valise à la main, Trowa s'apprêtait à quitter cet appartement de fou. Et il se sentait un peu comme la femme qui retourne chez sa mère.

Mais il n'était pas question de rester ! Deux mois qu'il acceptait tout pour continuer ses études, mais se faire frapper ça non. Même les études n'en valaient pas la peine.

Le reste avait déjà du mal à passer. Être obligé de rentrer directement comme un enfant, ou entendre un autre nom être crié… Il s'y était fait. Et Quatre lui faisait même de la peine avec cette peur d'être à nouveau abandonné.

Il connaissait déjà le côté manipulateur et possessif de Quatre. Moins le côté je pète un cable et je cogne sur ce qui tente de m'échapper.

Déjà ; Trowa avait du se montrer sérieusement désespéré pour accepter la proposition de Quatre. Mais il n'était pas maso. Donc, il partait.

Il s'arrêta dans le couloir, entendant des voix venant du salon.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça Quatre !?

-J'étais inquiet et en colère.

-Si tu le forces trop, il finira par partir réellement.

-Non… Non il ne partira pas cette fois.

-Il n'est pas Gareth ! Gareth est parti et ne reviendra plus jamais !

-A qui la faute ?

Si Wufei s'était emporté, Quatre était resté parfaitement calme tout au long de la discussion. Il pensait que Trowa ne partirait pas ?

Surprise.

Trowa passa dans le salon pour partir d'ici. Visiblement Wufei était parti dans la cuisine à la fin de leur conversation. En le voyant, Quatre bondit sur ses pieds.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Je pars d'ici.

Quatre fit le tour de la table basse pour se mettre entre Trowa et la porte.

-Non… Non tu ne peux pas partir.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu n'as nulle part où aller ! Pas de logement, de travail ou d'argent. Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici !

-Et pourtant…

Si Quatre tentait de jouer cette carte manaçante, Trowa sentait encore trop bien cette douleur sourde à la tête. Le sang avait séché depuis.

Et puis… Dans cet instant présent, Trowa se sentait plus fort que Quatre. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé. Et ça risquait de ne plus arriver. Il devait en profiter. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Mais alors qu'il poussait Quatre pour sortir, il le sentit se coller contre lui. Le visage contre son torse.

-Quatre, lâche-moi !

-Je t'en prie…

Si la voix de Trowa était sèche, celle de Quatre était suppliante. Et le jeune homme le sentait même au bord des larmes.

Et elles ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

-Je t'en prie ! Je regrette, je regrette tellement ! Pardonne-moi ! Ne pars pas !

-Je… Je ne peux pas rester…

Quatre releva la tête vers Trowa. Les larmes coulaient encore le long de ses joues et ses yeux étaient brillants comme jamais. A cet instant il semblait beau et si innocent.

-Ne me laisse pas ! Je t'en supplie ! Je… je…

Il n'arrivait même pas à finir sa phrase. Il hôquetait, les larmes l'étouffaient, et il ne cessait de se coller contre Trowa, tremblant comme une feuille.

Et Trowa comprit.

Quatre était fragile et il avait peur.

Peur d'être abandonné à nouveau.

Et c'était la raison de ses actes de violence. Ses envies de contrôle. Non, Quatre ne pouvait pas rester seul.

Trowa referma les bras autours du petit blond, laissant tomber valise et idées de départ.

-Je ne pars pas. Je reste, alors ne pleurs plus.

Oui, Quatre était humain. De ce fait, il avait des faiblesses, des craintes, et un masque pour ne montrer que ce qu'il voulait. Trowa pensait en cet instant avoir découvert son véritable visage.

Wufei savait lui, que Trowa s'était fait avoir par cet autre masque que portait parfois Quatre Raberba Winner.

* * *

A suivre…

Alors, vous vous attendiez à ce genre de fin de chapitre ??

Donnez votre avis avec une tite review !!


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à Hahn tah Yhel ; Nass ; magma-novae ; IIRSI ; Merikhemet ; Mily-y et Hitokage83 pour leurs reviews.

Note : Je sais, ça fait un moment qu'il n'y avait pas eu de nouveau chapitre, mais je n'oublie pas !!! Toutes mes fics auront leur fin c'est promis !! (C'est le « quand » que je sais pas…)

Sans plus attendre :

* * *

Chapitre 6

**Deux mois plus tard**

**Bar du Vieux Loup**

-Bon alors tu as du nouveau ?

-Oh que oui ! Surtout par rapport à ce que tu m'as donné.

-Je t'écoute.

Trowa porta son verre à ses lèvres. Il se tenait droit, presque sûr de lui. Et il ne suspectait même pas que ce changement d'attitude était dû à son nouveau style de vie.

-Heu… Oui, alors… Gareth Bloom, 23 ans, médecin sans frontière. Il est mort il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture.

-C'est tout ce que tu as ?

-Bah… Y a bien eut une enquête, mais elle a été abandonnée en court de route.

Trowa soupira et d'une main se massa le front, l'air profondément ennuyé.

-Donc tu as passé plus de 2 mois à chercher pour me ramener aussi peu ?

Duo eut l'air choqué. Jamais son ami ne lui aurait parlé comme ça. Même énervé ! Il y avait quelque chose dans le jeune homme devant lui que Trowa n'avait jamais semblé posséder :

La méchanceté.

-Bon, je suppose que j'aurais dû m'en occuper moi-même.

Le garçon se leva, régla son verre et récupéra son manteau. Duo ne pensa même pas à lui proposer d'approfondir ses recherches sur cet homme. Pas s'il le considérait comme un subordonné !

Duo retourna derrière le bar en rouspétant.

-Et puis, il a quoi de si exceptionnel ce Gareth Bloom ?!

Il se retourna plus que surpris vers son patron et amant qui venait de laisser tomber la bouteille qu'il avait en mains.

* * *

**20 heures 30**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (de Fei, de son sabre et de Gareth 2 le retour…)**

-Je suis rentré.

-Bonsoir mon amour.

Trowa retint un soupir exaspéré en rangeant son manteau. En plus de squatter chez Quatre, Wufei se permettait de plus en plus ce genre de familiarités.

Enfin, au moins il ne venait plus le chercher directement tous les soirs. Cela faisait parti des règles qui s'étaient établies entre Quatre et lui.

Il ne découchait jamais et en échange, Quatre le surveillait moins.

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'en acceptant cet accord il avait renoncé lui-même à toute liberté.

-Quatre n'est pas là ?

-Non, d'ailleurs je dois aller le récupérer à la société. J'attendais juste que tu rentres.

-Ok.

Et sans faire plus attention au chinois, le jeune homme fit mine de se diriger dans la cuisine. Il visait en réalité le bureau de Quatre. Après sa première visite, il n'y avait plus mis les pieds. Et il avait interdiction d'y aller !

Mais même s'il faisait quelques concessions, Trowa restait humain.

Et la curiosité est humaine.

Aussi, le jeune homme poussa la porte et entra. Comme lors de sa première visite, le bureau était parfaitement en ordre. Pas un papier ne traînait.

Trowa s'installa au bureau et se mit à fouiller dans les tiroirs. Dans le premier il trouva trois dossiers avec des informations sur des personnes.

Denzel, Lanzel et Ninra…

Sans doute des documents de boulots… D'ailleurs, Trowa n'avait aucune idée de ce en quoi consistait le travail de Quatre.

Ouvrant l'un des dossiers, il tomba sur une photo de… lui. Enfin, pas tout à fait, celui qui souriait sur le bout de papier avait de beaux yeux gris. Au dos de la photo, une inscription.

Gareth n°3

Cinq mois

L'écriture de Quatre… Curieux, Trowa ouvrit les autres dossiers pour en sortir deux autres nouvelles photos. Toujours cette curieuse ressemblance…

Gareth n°2

Six mois

Gareth

Toujours…

Visiblement, il tenait enfin une photo de son « original ». Ils se ressemblaient, c'était certain, mais pas de là à les confondre.

Et puis… Pourquoi une date à chaque fois ?

C'était comme si ces jeunes hommes avaient quitté Quatre au bout de ces temps. D'ailleurs, Trowa ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir pour ça…

En approfondissant ses recherches, le jeune homme se rendit compte que les noms sur les dossiers ne correspondaient pas aux personnes sur les photos.

Sinon, il ne trouva plus grand-chose d'intéressant. Des titres de propriété et des comptes bancaires aux sommes affolantes… Tous ces hommes semblaient parfaitement à l'aise financièrement.

Trowa ouvrit un autre tiroir pour tomber su un quatrième dossier.

Raberba Winner.

A l'intérieur, à nouveau des papiers aux valeurs marchandes plus importantes qu'un immeuble de 10 étages. Et une photo de lui.

Gareth n°4

Rien de plus. Mais déjà dans la tête de Trowa les idées venaient. Il ne dirait rien pour le moment sur cette découverte. Mais il allait en revanche donner beaucoup plus de travail à Duo.

Nettement plus.

Trop occupé à noter les noms inscrits sur les différents dossiers et à reprendre en photo les différents visages, il ne remarqua pas Wufei appuyé sur le mur en face.

Ce dernier semblait contrarié.

Un peu trop.

* * *

**10 heures 30**

**Appartement de Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell**

-Alors je récapitule, je continu sur Bloom, et je vais voir du côté Ninra, Lanzel et Denzel, en plus de chercher l'identité des mecs sur les photos que tu m'as envoyé c'est ça ?

_Oui, ça m'arrangerais._

-Pas de problème, je m'en occuperais.

_Duo… Merci._

-C'est fait pour ça les amis.

_Et… Désolé._

-Bah, ça arrive à tout le monde d'être aussi agréable qu'un pitbull de mauvaise humeur qui en plus a une rage de dents… Même à toi.

_Ouais… Je dois y aller._

-Ok, bye.

Après avoir raccroché, Duo se connecta sur le seul endroit où il pouvait trouver de réelles informations, un forum de discussion.

D'après Duo, on était un bon journaliste quand on avait de bons contacts.

On pouvait donc le qualifier d'excellent.

D'ailleurs, son meilleur informateur était là.

\Salut ma belle. Tu vas grossir à force de rester devant ton ordi.

\Je t'attendais imbécile.

C'était peut-être la meilleure, mais pas la plus agréable.

\J'ai des nouvelles sur l'enquête Bloom.

\Alors ?

\Lis un peu mon sucre d'orge, l'enquête a duré trois mois, aucun suspect n'a été découvert et le dossier aurait « mystérieusement » disparu.

\Comment ça « mystérieusement » ?

\Justement chéri, j'y viens. Un jeune inspecteur a trouvé ça bizarre et a fouillé plus loin.

\Et ?

\Le pauvre petit a finalement découvert la dure loi de notre univers : « l'argent fait tourner le monde. » Il a démissionné.

\T'as autre chose ma puce ? Le nom de cet inspecteur ou de personnes mêlées à l'affaire ?

\Mon cœur, en parlant d'argent…

\Ouais je sais ma libellule, tes boîtes de gâteaux devraient arriver dans trois jours. Mais tu vas devenir énorme !

\Bébé, tu vois les jambes sur l'affiche du nouveau James Bond ?

\Heu… Oui, canons d'ailleurs !

\Ce sont les miennes alors pas de soucis pour ma ligne d'accord mon ange ?

\...

\Bon, le nom du chauffard est pas connu, il a prit la fuite. Par contre y a le chauffeur habituel de Bloom qui a témoigné (il a eu de la chance que sa femme ait accouché ce jour là…)

\C'est qui ma mie ?

\Un certain Wufei Chang mon lapin. Mais on ne sait pas ce qu'il est devenu. Et puis, deux infirmières l'ont vu frapper un médecin alors il a un alibi en bêton armé.

\Noté. Et le flic ?

\Inspecteur mon cœur.

\Tu te répètes ma mouette.

\Inspecteur quand même ma tumeur.

\Il est pas sympa celui là !!

\Tais-toi gros caca…

\Gamine !

\Et alors ? J'ai 15 ans tu te souviens ?

\Tu me mines…

\...

\...

\...

\Alors ?

\Bah, il est inspecteur.

\D'accord ma poule, l'inspecteur c'est qui ?

\Pareil, plus de nouvelles de lui, il s'appelle Yuy, Heero Yuy.

\...

\Tu cherches une rime pourrie en i ?

\Heu… Nan c'est bon ! Merci encore t'es la meilleure !

Et sans attendre de réponse, Duo se déconnecta.

-Duo, je suis rentré.

Quand on parlait du loup… Duo se reforgea un sourire et rejoignit son (bientôt ex) amant dans la cuisine.

Il commença alors à l'aider à ranger les courses.

En silence.

Peu habitué à ce genre de situation, Heero finit par demander :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Le nom Gareth Bloom, ça te dis quoi ?

Il n'y eut que du silence en réponse. Duo continua à ranger l'air de rien. Mais il savait qu'il avait visé parfaitement juste. Aucune erreur possible, c'était bien le même Heero Yuy. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs totalement immobilisé.

-D'où tu connais ce nom ?

-Trowa m'a demandé des infos. Mais pour le moment je suis bredouille. Alors, ça te dis quelque chose ?

-Non, absolument pas. Désolé de pas pouvoir t'aider.

S'il avait dit la vérité immédiatement, Duo se serait contenté de lui demander des détails, mais là… Leur relation se basait, d'après eux, sur une confiance et une compréhension réciproque. Heero venait juste de lui prouvait qu'elle se basait en réalité sur… rien.

Pire, sur des mensonges.

-D'accord, si tu le dis, ça doit être vrai.

Il savait qu'avec ce genre de phrases, il blessait Heero. Mais là, il avait lui-même trop mal.

Aussi, il lui donna le coup de grâce.

Se tournant vers Heero, il lui adressa un tendre sourire.

-J'ai confiance en toi.

Et il sortit de la pièce, laissant Heero seul avec sa culpabilité. Il avait encore des recherches à faire.

* * *

**???**

**???**

-Tu es sûr qu'il est au courant ?

-Pas vraiment Quatre, mais il cherche de plus en plus. J'ai vu l'un de ses amis qui faisait des recherches sur ça.

-Comment tu peux le savoir ?

-Je suis l'un de ses contacts, mais je bosse avant tout pour toi. Il s'entoure des meilleurs, mais il n'a pas assez de finances pour garder leur fidélité.

-Donc Trowa se rapproche de…

-La vérité. Il va falloir lui dire au revoir. Tu n'as qu'à le renvoyer tant qu'il est…

-C'est dommage, je l'aimais vraiment bien celui là.

-Ecoute…

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne nous reste plus de temps ?

-Je… Je suis là pour te tenir au courant. Pour le moment il réunit les pièces, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait encore assez de cartes en mains.

-Bien. Alors ne le lâche plus. Je veux savoir ce qu'il sait, ce qu'il pense, ce qu'il devine.

-Quatre… Il va falloir arrêter rapidement. Je te le dis, ce mec qui l'aide pose des questions sur Gareth à beaucoup de monde.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, quand Trowa saura, je m'occuperais personnellement de lui. Ton rôle est de protéger mes arrières.

-Je… J'aime bien ce gamin. Tu ne peux pas le renvoyer avant qu'il ne sache ?

-J'aimais Gareth. Pourtant tu sais mieux que personne qu'on me l'a prit, et tu sais à cause de qui non ?

-Oui… Je sais.

-Alors pour toutes ces cachotteries… Tu me dois bien ça.

* * *

**A suivre…**

Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Ah… Un seul moyen de le savoir pour moi, que vous laissiez une petite review !!


	7. Chapter 7

Merci à C Elise ; Merikhemet ; Hanh Tah Yhel ; IIRSI ; Mily-y ; Nass ; Hitokage83 ; Devine qui c'est ? (Et je suppose très fortement Crystall!!)

Anonymes:

Hanh Tah Yhel: Voilà la suite que tu attendais, je ne peux pas répondre à tes questions ici, ça gâcherait tout le reste de l'histoire !! En tout cas, j'espère que cette fin ne te décevra pas ! Bises.

IIRSI: Mais oui, tes reviews me sont toujours très utiles !! Mais je préfère tes conseils en anatomie, c'était vachement utile pour ce chapitre !!! Bisous !!

Crystall(parce que je sais que c'est toi !!): Quelle longue review !! Que des compliments en plus (et t'as vu le disclaimer, je l'ai mis maintenant !!) Gros Bisous !!!

Au fait !! Disclaimer de dernière minute, Lanzel et Ninra sont des noms à moi, Denzel est en revanche à ma sœur.

Note : Voici le dernier chapitre de Be Mine, suivra alors l'épilogue. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire à la fin du chapitre et au début de l'épilogue. Cependant, il peut être important de lire la note à la toute fin de l'histoire. Enfin… Si vous ne voulez rien rater… (Comment ménager le suspens !!)

Amusez vous bien !!

* * *

Chapitre 7

**18 heures 30**

**Nouveau studio de Duo Maxwell**

/Salut ma belle, c'est ton Duo !

/Ah mon Dudulle, j'ai ce que tu voulais.

/Vrai ?

/Bah en fait… C'est un peu étrange donc je vais aller plus loin dans mes recherches.

/Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

/Lanzel et Ninra, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient existé que quelques mois. Je n'ai que quelques relevés de banques. Pas de naissance, mariage ou quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si on les avait oublié tout ce temps et d'ailleurs, ils ont encore une fois disparu…

/Et Denzel ?

/Il a un extrait de naissance. Je peux même te dire qu'il a fait de grandes écoles et qu'il a un frère.

/Et… ?

/Bah je sais pas lequel t'intéressera, mais voilà ce que j'ai : y en a un qui a repris les affaires familiales et l'autre qui a disparu il y a deux ans.

/Je crois que le disparu est plus intéressant.

/Et lis un peu ça mon cœur, j'ai mis en relation les informations d'avant. Tu sais ton Gareth Bloom ?

/Ouais ?

/Bah il est mort deux jours avant la disparition du plus jeune des Denzel.

/Tu crois que y a un rapport ?

/J'en sais rien. Mais tu m'as bien dit que c'était une affaire louche non ?

/Heu… Ouais…

/Alors, Denzel a disparu, peu de temps après apparait un certain Ninra pendant 5 mois et enfin, Lanzel 6 mois. L'ennui c'est que s'il y a une nouvelle apparition, je sais pas où chercher.

Duo lâcha son écran des yeux un instant, fixant les photos des « Gareth » que Trowa lui avait donné pour ses recherches. 5 mois et 6 mois…

Il avait trop peur de comprendre…

/Te creuse pas plus la tête chérie, j'ai tout compris.

/C'est grave ?

/Ouais, t'as pas un moyen de m'avoir un rendez-vous avec le flic ??

Il n'en avait plus reparlé avec Heero. Et il ne voulait pas perdre de temps en disputes. Il avait besoin d'un rendez-vous d'affaire.

/T'avoir un rendez-vous ça va être impossible. Mais il tient un bar en ville, le Vieux Loup, tu connais ?

/Ouais, je vais y aller.

/Si t'as besoin d'aide, hésites pas j'ai les moyens de le faire chanter.

/Ah ouais ?

/Ouais, il vivait avec un de ses employés, et je pense que c'était pas qu'un coloc. Enfin, tu devrais être au courant…

/Eva…

/C'est bon, ça reste entre nous. Bye my love !!

/Salut ma douce.

Et il se déconnecta.

Alors voilà où il en était. Il avait de nombreux doutes concernant l'existence d'une seule personne qui avait changé de noms jusque là. Mais pour percer à jour tous ça, il lui restait une chose à découvrir, les conditions de la mort de Gareth.

Et il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait l'aider.

Son ex-patron, ex-coloc et ex-petit-ami.

En gros, son ex en tout.

Ils avaient eu une violente dispute au sujet des silences trop pesants de Duo et d'un secret important que lui cacherait Heero.

Heero n'avait rien avoué.

Duo n'avait plus parlé.

Et ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur séparation.

* * *

**Au même moment**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton et le chauffeur.**

-Alors ?

/Va vraiment falloir se dépêcher.

-Pourquoi au juste ?

/Trowa vient de recevoir un mail plus qu'étrange. Je pense qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à tout découvrir.

-Encore son informateur ? Il a cherché à te contacter à ce sujet ?

/Pas encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder.

-Bien, mais nous n'avons donc plus de temps.

/Alors ?

-Je m'en occupe. Conduis le juste à l'endroit prévu.

Quatre raccrocha.

Il croisa les mains et laissa reposer son menton dessus. Vraiment… Tout ça tenait de moins en moins longtemps.

Enfin, il aurait peut-être dû se débarrasser du journaliste dès le début. Surtout que ce sale fouineur était allé du côté Denzel… Heureusement que Quatre avait nettement plus de moyens pour être informé et pour effacer ses traces.

-Je suis rentré.

18 heures 40… Trowa était rentré plus tôt que d'habitude. Ce n'était pas plus mal, Quatre allait pouvoir profiter de lui avant son départ.

Il se leva pour l'accueillir.

* * *

**18 heures 38**

**Bar du Vieux Loup**

A peine était-il entré dans le bar que Duo regretta. Il fut accueilli par un serveur beaucoup trop mignon. Il repéra Heero, derrière le bar, au téléphone.

Il n'accorda aucune attention au serveur (jalousie ? Mais non voyons…) et se dirigea immédiatement vers le patron.

-Faut qu'on parle.

Heero ne se laissa pas démonter par ces retrouvailles plus que froides. Ou tout du moins, il n'en montra rien. Il indiqua la porte de la réserve.

-Deux minutes.

Duo entra dans la petite pièce et attendit. Heero ne mit pas longtemps à le rejoindre, un carton à la main.

-Tiens.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ce que tu es venu chercher.

Gareth était là dedans ?

Enfin…

Le natté prit la boîte des mains d'Heero. Des effets personnels oubliés… Toujours ça de gagné.

-J'étais pas là pour ça.

Duo s'assit, indiquant à Heero qu'il pouvait faire de même.

-Alors quoi ?

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Gareth Bloom, Denzel, Ninra et Lanzel.

Un léger blanc avant qu'Heero ne demande :

-Et tu veux que je te dise quoi sur eux ? Je ne les connais pas.

-Arrêtes de mentir bon sang !

-Je ne mens pas.

- Pour un flic, tu ne manques pas de culot ! Quel exemple d'honnêteté !

Cette fois Heero ne put rien répondre. Pas même un autre mensonge. Duo semblait avoir parfaitement mené l'enquête, il savait tout… Ou presque.

-Enfin, inspecteur je voulais dire.

-Comment t'as…

-J'ai mes anges gardiens.

-Et… Pourquoi ?

-Pour Trowa.

-Trowa ?

-Oui, je crois qu'il est lié à tous ça, mais je ne suis sûr de rien alors j'ai besoin de ton aide !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Duo soupira, mais sorti néanmoins tous les indices qu'il avait.

-D'abord y a ça, Gareth/Denzel, puis Gareth2/Lanzel et Gareth3/Ninra. Je pense que Tro est le 4. Mais j'en suis pas sûr. Et dans ce cas là j'ai bien peur qu'il se fasse…

-Tuer ?

-Oui ! Alors dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Bloom !

-Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture. Une autre est arrivée et la collision a été terrible.

-Et l'autre conducteur n'est pas mort ?

-Hn. La voiture de Bloom a été percutée côté conducteur. L'autre a fuit les lieux en laissant les bagnoles.

-Un propriétaire ?

-La voiture avait été déclaré volée quelques jours plus tôt, c'était une de celles de la famille Denzel.

-Heero… est-ce que tu penses que je me fais des films ?

-Je crois pas.

Heero se releva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. C'était sans aucun doute ce Denzel le responsable de tout…

-Alors je dois aller sauver Trowa !

Duo se releva brutalement. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand un choc violent le toucha au crâne. Il s'écroula et tout devint noir.

En sortant, Heero rangea la bouteille qu'il venait d'utiliser.

* * *

**19 heures 01**

**Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner (Denzel, Ninra ou Lanzel ??) et autres…**

Il faisait nuit depuis peu. Elle tombait de moins en moins vite. Le printemps approchait doucement. Quatre mois qu'il vivait ici… Il était arrivé en Novembre, et Mars allait arriver.

Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre. Ils n'avaient jamais fêté les anniversaires de leur relation, en même temps… Il « travaillait » pour Quatre. Rien de plus.

Et d'après ce qu'il découvrait chaque jour, il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus.

Son téléphone vibra et il faillit en lâcher sa cigarette.

Duo…

-Allo ?

/Trowa ??

-Duo ? T'as une voix étrange. Quelque chose est arrivée ?

/Pas le temps ! Pars d'ici !

-Quoi ?

/Il va te tuer !

-…

Trowa ne répondit rien. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire au juste ?

/Heero est avec lui, enfin, je crois…

-Pourquoi ?

/Rassure moi, tu pars là ?

-Oui, je descends.

/Il m'a assommé quand je lui ai dis ce que j'ai découvert ! Ecoutes, pars le plus loin possible et attend moi caché, j'arrive.

-Ok.

/Tro, attention à toi !

Et il raccrocha.

Trowa était déjà en bas de l'immeuble. Et juste en fac à côté d'une voiture…

Heero.

-Ah ! Trowa, vite monte !

Se rappelant trop bien des conseils de son meilleur ami, et remarquant bien assez le revolver à la ceinture, il choisit de courir.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir qu'Heero le poursuivait également. En temps normal, il aurait pu se battre avec Heero. Mais pas avec un flingue dans la partie.

Alors qu'il tournait au coin de la rue, il percuta Wufei qui venait sans doute de rentrer d'un magasin d'alimentation. La voiture n'était pas loin derrière.

Trowa l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna vers elle. Si au début le chinois ne comprit pas la situation, en voyant Heero arriver il se décida à bouger.

Il ouvrit sa portière et démarra avant même que Trowa ne soit installé. Heero eut beau leur courir derrière, il ne rattrapa pas la voiture.

-Eh bien… Tu t'es disputé avec ce type ?

-Pas vraiment.

-Ok. Et où on va comme ça ?

-Loin.

-Ok.

-Tu savais pour Quatre. Pas vrai ?

-Ouais, je savais.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ?

-Parce que je lui devais bien ça.

-… ?

Trowa ne demanda rien, mais le regard qu'il jeta à Wufei suffit. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui en lui tendant une des bouteilles d'eau.

Le jeune homme la prit sans un mot. Le chauffeur en prit une autre pour lui.

Il continuait à rouler, s'éloignant de plus en plus de l'immeuble. Et d'Heero par la même occasion.

Il finit par reprendre.

-En fait, Raberba Winner n'est pas son vrai nom, c'est Denzel. Il est sorti avec M. Gareth Bloom pendant longtemps. J'étais le chauffeur de M. Bloom. Le jour où il a eu son accident je… n'étais pas là. Je ne dis pas que ma présence aurait changé quelque chose à l'accident mais… Il ne serait sans doute pas mort.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu l'aides ?

-Oui. Mais c'est pas pour ça que je suis d'accord. A chaque fois qu'il retrouve quelqu'un je me dis : « Lui c'est le bon. » Mais à chaque fois il finit par s'en débarrasser.

-Les autres avaient découvert ça aussi ?

-Oui.

-Et ils sont…

-Morts.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

-Si je peux t'éviter la mort…

Le téléphone de Trowa vibra à nouveau. Il prit une gorgée d'eau avant de décrocher rapidement. Wufei but également peu après.

/Trowa t'es où ?

-En voiture.

/Avec qui ?

-Wufei.

/Trowa… Fais comme si de rien n'était.

-D'accord…

/Je suis avec Heero, on vous suit à quelques voitures. Il m'a dit que Wufei bossait pour Quatre.

-Ça je le sais.

/Nan tu ne comprends pas, il l'aide à tuer !

-…

/Gagne du temps. Je suis le signal de ton portable alors ne raccroche pas.

-Comment tu es sûr de ça ?

/Heero m'a… Expliqué qu'il m'avait assommé pour pas que je risque ma peau. Il tente de coincer Denzel depuis longtemps et déjà le chauffeur l'en avait empêché. Mais en tout cas… Je veux bien le croire maintenant. Par contre, c'est un véritable crétin ! S'il n'avait pas fait ça, on serait pas dans ce pétrin.

Trowa imaginait facilement la tête d'Heero qui se faisait insulter comme ça… Mais Duo n'avait pas tort, à cause de ces bons sentiments, il était dans une belle merde…

-Ok.

/Trowa…

-Je raccroche.

En réalité il ne raccrocha pas. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui croire entre Wufei et Heero, mais il croyait en Duo. Et si Duo croyait Heero… Dans ce cas il ferait de même.

-Au fait, comment tu aides Quatre habituellement ?

-Je surveille cos recherches. Je sais toujours où vous en êtes.

-Donc… Tu nous espionne.

-Oui.

Trowa avait de plus en plus de mal à parler ou à se concentrer. Il se sentait soudainement très fatigué. Le contre coup du stress ?

-J'ai surveillé l'enquête de ton ami par exemple.

-Rien… D'autre ?

-Si.

Wufei s'engageait maintenant dans un parking souterrain. Trowa espéra seulement qu'il y avait toujours du réseau. Mais il ne se sentait pas la force de vérifier.

Trop fatigué…

Le chauffeur arrêta la voiture et se tourna vers le garçon.

-Je veille aussi à ce que chaque clone de Gareth soit à son dernier rendez-vous.

Trowa tenta d'ouvrir sa portière mais sa main ne bougea pas. Il se sentit entraîné en avant par son propre poids.

-Tu dormiras pas longtemps, à tout de suite.

Noir…

**???**

**???**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Trowa ne vit pas Wufei, mais Quatre. Et il sentit également la pluie lui mouiller le visage.

Il tenta de se relever, mais il ne parvint qu'à se redresser péniblement. La tête lui tournait et il se sentait lourd. Très lourd.

Il s'appuya contre le rebord qui était juste derrière lui. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Quatre dû remarquer qu'il tentait de se situer.

-Nous sommes sur le toit de l'immeuble. Au quatrième étage.

-Et maintenant ?

-Maintenant ? Mais tu vas mourir.

Et Quatre se lança dans une explication très détaillée de ce « suicide » que Trowa allait réaliser. Comment le blond et Wufei disparaîtraient à nouveau. Mais Trowa n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite.

Il était bien trop occupé à chercher son téléphone. Il devait vérifier qu'il était toujours en ligne avec Duo.

-C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Quatre brandissait un peu trop fièrement le portable de Trowa. Toujours en ligne. Il le jeta au sol devant lui et Trowa entendit un coup de feu. Le portable avait disparu…

Mais Duo devait avoir eu le temps de le localiser.

-Et Wufei a réservé un accueil chaleureux à tes amis.

La cavalerie avait déjà peu de chance d'arriver à temps. Peu de chance d'arriver tout court maintenant…

-Pourquoi Quatre ?

-Parce que tu allais partir.

S'appuyant toujours au muret, Trowa réussit finalement à se remettre debout. Derrière lui, quatre étages plus bas, le sol boueux semblait n'attendre que lui. D'après Quatre tout du moins.

-Je n'allais pas partir.

-Bien sûr que si !

-Quatre, je ne voulais pas mourir !

-Alors pourquoi tu as cherché !?

Trowa allait répondre quand un bruit d'effondrement leur parvint. Le sourire de Quatre avait de quoi faire froid dans le dos.

-On dirait que tes amis ont eu un petit « accident » en voulant venir t'empêcher de te « suicider ».

Trowa serra les dents et les poings. Il avait beaucoup de mal à croire que Duo puisse être quelque part là-dessous. Sans doute mort.

A cette pensée, il se sentit totalement abattu. C'était sa faute si Duo s'était retrouvé mêlé à tous ça.

Sa faute s'il était… Peut-être…

- Bien, finissons-en.

-Bonne idée !

Nouveau coup de feu, mais d'Heero cette fois ci. Couvert de poussière, il se tenait droit comme un i, sûr de lui, l'arme au point. En retrait, Duo, tout aussi poussiéreux.

-Il faut plus que quelques gravats pour venir à bout de nous !

Lança fièrement le natté.

Quatre se tenait le poignet, la main en sang, son revolver était à quelques pas de lui.

-C'est fini maintenant Denzel. Je t'arrête pour les meurtres de Henry Ulmin, Peter Jines et Gareth Bloom.

Quatre grimaça, mais Trowa cru plutôt reconnaître un sourire.

-Et où sont vos preuves ?

-Le témoignage de Trowa suffira.

-Il faudrait encore qu'il puisse.

Un poids sembla s'abattre sur Heero et deux mains tentèrent de le déposséder de son arme.

Wufei n'avait pas été pris à son propre piège et il faisait tout à présent pour que Quatre puisse achever ses plans.

Duo se jeta dans la mêlée, tentant de faire tomber Wufei du dos de son ex. Il parvint juste à faire tomber tout le monde, et la bataille à la conquête du revolver repris de plus belle.

Et Trowa se serait volontiers jeté dedans aussi, mais ses jambes tremblaient trop et sa tête ne semblait pas vouloir cesser de tourner. Quatre, profitant de la diversion que lui offrait Wufei, se rapprocha.

-Ça tourne toujours ?

Demanda-t-il poliment avant d'embrasser le garçon. Trowa se surpris même à lui répondre. Enfin… Avant de sentir une main se poser sur son torse et le pousser en arrière.

Il se sentit juste tomber, et le choc du contact avec le sol ne lui fit pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait cru.

Les dernières choses dont il eu conscience furent la pluie qui tombait doucement sur lui, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, et Quatre, perché loin au dessus de lui.

Après, il ferma les yeux.

A suivre…


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue

**Trois mois plus tard**

**Hôpital St Georges**

Un quart d'heure qu'il était figé devant la vitrine, et Duo ne savait toujours pas quoi offrir.

Enfin en même temps… Qu'est-ce qu'on offrait à un ami qui sortait de l'hôpital ? Et Heero qui n'était toujours pas là… Il savait pourtant qu'ils avaient besoin de la voiture !

Surtout maintenant…

Ce qui était arrivé trois mois plus tôt avait coûté à Trowa…

-Pardon, je suis en retard.

-Oui.

-Y avait du monde sur la route.

Heero se pencha et embrassa son ami. Ce dernier, après un sourire qui excusait ce retard, se tourna de nouveau vers la vitrine.

-A ton avis, on lui offre quoi ?

-Des fleurs ?

-Tu vois Trowa avec des fleurs toi ?

-Bon, alors ce soir on l'emmène au restaurant, ça va ?

-Mais…

Duo ne savait pas s'il devait accepter. Dans ses nouvelles conditions, Trowa ne serait peut-être pas très à l'aise dehors.

-Duo, on va bien s'occuper de lui à la maison, mais il faut qu'il sorte. Il en a besoin.

-Oui… Tu as raison. On va le chercher ?

-Appelle l'ascenseur, j'arrive.

Et alors que Duo s'éloignait, Heero récupéra le fauteuil roulant tout neuf qu'il avait ramené.

Trois mois plus tôt, après que Trowa ait perdu connaissance, Quatre avait récupéré son arme et l'avait pointé directement sur Duo.

Les trois hommes s'étaient relevés doucement et Heero avait laissé tomber son arme. Mais Quatre n'avait pas jugé utile de les tuer. Wufei et lui avaient filé, sans un mot de plus.

Puis Trowa s'était réveillé, à l'hôpital, allongé dans un lit. Il faisait nuit et il était seul. C'était là qu'il avait tenté de bouger.

Tenté seulement…

Ses jambes avaient refusé obstinément d'obéir aux ordres de son cerveau.

Et elles ne lui obéiraient plus jamais.

Dès le lendemain, Duo lui apprit qu'il avait dormi trois jours et qu'il ne marcherait plus…

Et suite à une discussion plus poussée, Duo découvrit que Trowa n'avait conservé aucun souvenir de Quatre, de Wufei et de ce qui était lié à ces deux personnes.

Et ce n'était pas plus mal, ils allaient pouvoir tourner la page et reprendre leurs vies.

Sauf que maintenant, Trowa allait vivre chez Heero et Duo.

Sa rééducation n'était pas tout à fait finie, il ne pouvait donc pas vivre seul. Mais il en avait vraiment assez de cet endroit.

Trois mois, c'était déjà trop.

Il faudrait du temps et de la patience. Des sacrifices aussi, sans aucun doute pour vivre ainsi à trois.

Il allait falloir aider Trowa sans l'assister. Lui laisser le temps d'accepter totalement son handicap et d'apprendre à vivre avec.

Il avait déjà été difficile de le convaincre de vivre chez eux…

Il ne voulait pas être un poids mort.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer entre ses si amoureux amis.

Mais finalement, il sortait aujourd'hui.

Duo ouvrit la porte en s'exclament joyeusement :

-Les amis préférés de monsieur sont là pour le sortir des griffes du méchant hôpital !

Mais il n'y avait personne dans la chambre pour sourire à cette tirade. La lit était vide, il n'y avait plus aucun des effets personnels de Trowa.

C'était exactement comme s'il n'avait jamais été là.

Plus que surpris, Duo fit mécaniquement demi-tour, regardant Heero qui s'était également figé à la vision de cette chambre trop parfaite.

Ce dernier dit pourtant calmement :

-Je vais voir s'ils peuvent nous renseigner. Il a peut-être changé de chambre ou il est allé se promener.

-Sans fauteuil ?

-Ils en prêtent Duo.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil. A leur approche, la jeune infirmière sourit gentiment.

-Je peux vous aider ?

-Nous cherchons M. Trowa Barton.

-Barton…

Elle chercha quelques instants sur son ordinateur avant de finalement relever la tête vers eux.

-On est venu le chercher ce matin.

-Quoi ! Mais… Qui ?

-Un dénommé Duo Maxwell.

Alors que Duo allait s'écrier que c'était impossible puisque c'était lui le vrai Duo Maxwell, Heero posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

-Vous en êtes certaine mademoiselle ?

-Affirmatif.

-Bien…

Heero n'avait pas d'explication à ça. Ou alors, il ne voulait pas en avoir.

Il était tellement persuadé que leur cauchemar s'était achevé en haut de cet immeuble !

Mais alors qu'il allait partir…

-Excusez-moi.

Il se retourna, l'infirmière semblait soudainement un peu gênée.

-Vous êtes M. Yuy ?

-Oui.

-J'allais oublier…

Elle fouilla devant elle, et sortit finalement une enveloppe.

-M. Maxwell a demandé qu'on vous remette ceci.

Heero prit l'enveloppe, et il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait un peu.

Et il avait bien raison !

Il ne le savait pas, mais en ouvrant cette enveloppe, il allait gâcher des années de sa vie.

_Je prendrais « soin » de lui._

_Q. R. W. (Ou D., comme vous voudrez…)_

Fin.

Alors je sais, ce genre de fin ne plaît pas. Mais à vrai dire, il y a une suite qui arrivera.

Cependant, elle changera sans doute de personnages principaux.

Donc merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, et s'ils le veulent bien, je leur dis à bientôt dans la suite de Be Mine, Catch Me.

Là, il y aura bien des points éclairés sur toute cette histoire…

Alors à plus !!


End file.
